


December 10th: Christmas Lights

by IneffableToreshi



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale thinks Crowley is adorable, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is adorable, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Advent, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Someone stop me, They're so bloody cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi
Summary: This is Day 10 of my Good Omens Advent Calendar for 2019, in which Aziraphale decides to put some lights up in the shop and Crowley goes a little snakey.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550176
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	December 10th: Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy my Good Omens Advent Calendar! Consider it my Christmas gift to the fandom! And if you want to give me a gift in return, please leave me a comment (I live for them!) and if you're really awesome check out my other stuff by going to my blog over at http://traceytobin.wordpress.com! <3

As evening descended and a soft, fluffy snow began to fall, Aziraphale considered the decorations he'd set up around the bookshop. 

He'd tried to stick to the more tasteful items and color schemes, going with a nice, verdant garland and some lovely, dark red bows for the majority of the adornments. The wreaths were modest affairs created from real tree boughs (he'd purchased them from a lovely group of girl scouts who had made them themselves to raise money for a group trip). The little brushes of snow strewn in random corners of the shop  _ may  _ or may not have been more miraculous than he'd admit if asked directly. The little snowman with the tartan scarf and the dark-glasses-wearing plush polar bear were a guilty pleasure he simply hadn't been able to resist. 

All in all, it was a lovely, classic kind of style, but the angel kept feeling that something was missing. 

He wandered the shop, running his fingers along stacks of literature, wondering what extra little something would make the place feel truly 'Christmasy', and as the sun set behind the drawn window shades it came to him.

Lights! 

It wouldn't have to be much. Just a few strings of small bulbs in key areas. Perhaps a nice soft white to go with his current classic set-up. Oh yes, that would look ever so lovely! With a snap of fingers a small stack of boxes appeared at the front desk, exchanged for the small stack of bills that appeared in the cash register of the shop the lights had come from. 

Aziraphale set to work immediately, unravelling long rows of little pointed bulbs, careful not to let the cords get tangled. When he had several identical rows laid out across the bookshop floor he systematically plugged them each one into the other before finally plugging the lead string into the wall outlet. He grinned in glee when the lights burst to life in a soft, candle-like glow. Then his smile stuttered a little when they went out...and on...and out again. 

The angel raised an eyebrow and examined one of the boxes the lights had come in. He hadn't meant to summon flickering lights. Not that they weren't quite lovely but, well, it seemed a bit silly to have lights blinking on and off in a _ bookshop _ , of all places. Surely that kind of erratic visual stimulation couldn't be good for the eyes when attempting to read?

But sure enough, the packaging stated that the lights were the blinking model, and as near as Aziraphale could tell there was no way to make them remain solid. He could miracle them to remain on, he supposed, but it would be just as easy to trade them out for the type he'd originally intended to materialize. 

He raised a hand to snap and was interrupted by the store phone. He tried not to sigh. He'd been getting a lot more calls lately, what with the looming holidays. His store hours (or lack thereof) were inconsequential to the stubbornness and tenacity of Christmas shoppers willing to ring a phone off the hook in order to torment a weary shopkeeper. 

With that sigh diligently swallowed he took a deep, cleansing breath and set off to see what fool request was waiting for him on this particular call. 

Half an hour later Aziraphale had finally convinced a stubborn (but surprisingly lovely) older lady that the first edition she was looking for would be much more affordable if she went to that little brick place with the coffee shop attached that was on the other side of town. A job well done, he thought, and happily returned to deal with the issue of his blinking Christmas lights-

-only to find a surprising and amusing sight awaiting him. 

Crowley was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the shop, back hunched, hands shoved down against his feet, staring with wide, unblinking eyes at the flickering lights before him. The amber of his eyes was blown wide, but was also nearly engulfed by huge, dilated pupils. He was rigid as a post, but was also swaying almost imperceptibly from side to side, as if the twinkling of the lights had hypnotized him. 

Or...charmed him. 

Aziraphale stepped forward slowly, a terribly amused smile sneaking onto his face, and leaned down a bit to address the wily serpent. "My dear?" he asked in a quiet, gentle tone. "Are you quite alright?"

Crowley's pupils seemed to quiver a little at the sound of his angel's voice, but he didn't look away from the blinking wonders before him. Instead he hissed out a response, low and a little awed. "Sssso pretty…"

Aziraphale couldn't hold back the chuckle. He moved closer to the demon and lowered himself carefully to the floor beside him. It wasn't until he reached out and gently took the silly snake's face in his fingers and tenderly turned it to face him that Crowley finally seemed to be able to pull his gaze away and focus wide, blown eyes on his angel instead. 

"Ssssorry," he offered, though his words were still a bit slow and languid. " 'S just...blinky…"

The soft innocence of the demon's words made Aziraphale feel light. "Do you like them...blinky?" he asked, struggling not to laugh. 

Crowley blinked a few times, his pupils softened a bit, and a flash of pink appeared on his cheeks. But instead of denying it or saying something snarky, he simply nodded. "Like 'em," he said. "Pretty."

Aziraphale grinned and sighed. He released the demon's face and instead wrapped his arms around his love's shoulders so they could snuggle close and admire the lights together. 

"Alright then," he conceded as he pressed his lips to Crowley's soft red hair. "Then I suppose they shall be perfect."


End file.
